


the world is silent, we're the only ones alive

by steepedinwords



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steepedinwords/pseuds/steepedinwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all sleep with the lights on these days, even Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is silent, we're the only ones alive

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warning for River's nightmare: very brief description of violence and nausea.

_now the dark is all around us but for the full moon in the sky,_  
 _the world is silent to me, we’re the only ones alive_  
 _and i can see my breath in front of me, dancing in the air with yours_  
 _we both know what we want, but we can’t ‘cause we’re so unsure_  
(alex day, _don't look back_ )

_________

River wanders through Serenity after Miranda, after the battle on Mr. Universe's moon. Sleep isn't coming easy for any of them the last days. She knows that, without having to see and feel the glimmers of lights around bunk hatches  
 _(in the dead of night cycle)_

hear the quiet whispers from Kaylee's bunk where her brother sits with the mechanic  
 _(and sometimes falls asleep sitting up, cradling Kaylee's head to his shoulder)_

hear and feel the screams that surprise some of them out of dreams, see the blue-grey hollowed shadows under eyes  
 _(deepest with Captain and Zoe)_

She knows rocketing up in her own narrow bed, coarse blankets tangled rough and strangling around limbs, cold sweat pouring down between her shoulder blades, heart thumping painfully, eyes still seeing blood dripping down a blade. She knows staggering to the head to throw up, burning nightmare-induced nausea convulsing her body.

Kaylee's thoughts are the most optimistic, saying this'll pass. Simon and Inara try not to think about it. River, Mal, Zoe, Jayne – they know better. They've lived nightmares before.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 15 March 2012 and originally posted to fanfiction.net.


End file.
